Did It Again
by UchihaAkimoto
Summary: Jiraiya always said, "If you don't show or tell him what you want, how is he supposed to know?" : HET, Fem!Naru, SasuNaru, SasuFem!Naru :


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings: **Fem!Naru; SasuNaru, open ending, bad language, my first hetero lemon (beware!).

**A/N:** Hum, hum. I'm showing my love to the female sex.

For those who hasn't read my other stories: this is not what I usually do. Pairing-wise, I mean. I think that you'll enjoy it anyway :D

Anyhow, this is a one-shot. ONE-SHOT! Please, don't complain about the ending... I won't tell you what happened!

**Did it again**

Uchiha Sasuke wasn't exactly known of being a people person. He was one of those few eighteen-year-olds who rather stayed at home with his parents at a Saturday night. He held no interest in going out and getting hammered – he preferred getting his homework done and perhaps watch the latest episode of his favourite TV-show.

Despite this, Sasuke was quite popular. With his aristocratic looks, he easily charmed his way into anyone's heart with a small smirk. He didn't exactly have a best friend, since the guys at his school found him as a threat and the girls were unable to look at him without getting wet.

The closest thing to a friend would be his older brother, Itachi, whom had moved out and gotten married two years ago. Itachi was the perfect poster child – handsome, successful and married. It was only a week ago that they were informed of Itachi's wife's pregnancy. So while the brothers shared an unbreakable bond, there would always be a small cloud of jealousy there.

Of course, the jealously Sasuke felt would disappear when the young Uchiha got married and climbed his way up to success.

While their parents were disgustingly rich and practically had a hand in everything in the country, they refused to help their sons with jobs. Itachi had managed to become Konohagakure's most flourishing lawyer all on his own, and Sasuke planned to surpass it in his own way.

Once high school was over, Sasuke was sure that he would get into the best university available. He would become the best doctor in Japan!

Sighing to himself, Sasuke shut the book he had been reading. He could hear the television from downstairs, and his parents commenting whatever they were watching. Mikoto and Fugaku had too much time to kill, Sasuke knew, yet they decided to waste it by watching TV.

He put the book – 'Cancer, the basis' – on the desk before standing up. He himself had too much time to kill. He hadn't been able to get the new book from the book shop today, and would be restless until he had got it. He would just have to wait until Monday came again. Until then, he would have to go to the gym to relieve some frustration.

He got up and walked over to the big window, parting the heavy curtains. It was already dark outside, but the street lamps were reflected in the snow, which made it easier for him to see the silhouettes outside as they walked past. He snorted, watching as a large group of boys and girls in his own age tried to walk past without falling on their behinds.

The ground was slippery; he knew that – it was winter. What made it even funnier to watch, however, was their drunken reactions each time anyone slipped or stumbled. They were pathetic, Sasuke thought to himself. He couldn't understand why they would waste their time like that, when they could study for the test in history and get a perfect score.

Sasuke, having averted his eyes from the group of teens, looked back at the sound of a loud scream. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that one of the girls were laying on the ground, a boy by her feet. He could see, even from his room, that the girl was unconscious and hurt.

Knowing that her drunken friends would be no help, he grabbed one of his sweaters and ran out of his room. He put the sweater on as he ran downstairs, more or less slipping into his sneakers before running outside. His parents didn't hear him leaving.

He almost slipped himself, but took it a bit slower as he neared the other teens. The guy that had fallen with the girl was on his feet again, slurring about the dangers of ice. Sasuke ignored him, kneeling next to the girl.

She was gorgeous.

His breath hitched, but he was able to concentrate when the voice of Inuzuka Kiba reached him. He knew the boy from school, as they both were in the baseball team.

"You gonna fix 'er?" He muttered, pointing at the blonde girl. He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, sighing. "Tha's no good, y'know. The blood and stuff."

Sasuke would have rolled his eyes at the unintelligent comment, but instead focused on getting his cell phone from his pocket. Once he got it up, he called for an ambulance. He was able to inform the one who answered about what had happened and where they were, despite the others trying to butt in.

"Poor, poor Naru... She's always so clumsy," one of the girls said with a hiccup. Another girl agreed with a, 'mhm.' This time, Sasuke actually did roll his eyes. He took off the sweater that he had just put on, trying to keep the blonde beauty warm. She was only wearing a skimpy skirt and a small t-shirt.

He couldn't help but notice how big her breasts were.

Feeling like an indecent pervert, Sasuke tried to focus on waking her up. He slapped her cheeks lightly, noticing distinct lines. He didn't get a chance to wonder if they were scars or tattoos as he could hear sirens nearing.

He breathed out in relief, glad to be able to sneak back into his house. Despite the girl's beauty, he didn't want anything to do with her. She was either not attending school, or she was from another town. That or she went to the girl's boarding school outside Konoha. He would guess the latter, as the other's seemed to know her, with the way they cursed her clumsiness and habit of getting into trouble.

Before he was able to escape into the safety of his house, two paramedics had joined them. A third walked up to Sasuke, offering a hand to help him up from the ice-y street. Sasuke didn't take the offered hand, but stood up on his own.

"Aliens!" One of the girls shrieked at the sight of the men.

"Stupid! They're firefighters!" Another girl yelled.

The paramedic looked at Sasuke, "Were you the one who called?"

Sasuke sighed, "Yes."

"Would you come with us?"

Sasuke was a bit surprised at the paramedic's tone, as if he didn't find any respect for the drunken teens. The young Uchiha agreed – it would probably be a bit stupid to bring one of those idiots – who knew what they would say to the girl when she regained consciousness. Besides, they were probably high on something illegal; it would only be paperwork for everyone if it was discovered that they had been taking coke.

"Come along then."

Sasuke got in the ambulance, a scowl on his face. He glared down at the girl as the doors were closed and the two other paramedics jumped in the back with him and this Naru. They asked him for information on which he couldn't respond to. All he could say that she was called Naru.

It wasn't a long trip, but as soon as they arrived, the two paramedics got Naru out and hurried to the elevator. Sasuke followed, cursing his luck silently. He should have stayed inside and called emergency from his room. How stupid, he thought.

"Sit here and wait until someone come and gets you. It would be great if you could be there and tell her what happened. A familiar face, you know."

Sasuke was just about to say that he had never seen her before, but the man had already left. He dug up his cellphone, about to call his parents to tell them where he was, when a grumpy nurse walked up to him,

"No cell phones allowed!"

UAUAUA

After having borrowed the phone from the receptionist to call his parents, Sasuke was once again forced to wait. His mother, Mikoto, had thought that it was wonderful of him to aid a helpless girl. Fugaku had merely grunted when Sasuke informed him about what had happened.

He sat there for what seemed like hours – and he was getting so, so tired. When a tired-looking brunette walked up to him, however, he forced himself to straighten up. He was on his second cup of coffee, so it wasn't that much of a problem.

"Hi, I'm Shizune." She offered him a warm smile, but he merely narrowed his dark eyes at her. The smile didn't disappear as she continued, though. "Your girlfriend is sleeping, but she will be all right. It was only a minor concussion. We will come and wake her up every thirty minutes, ask her a few things and then let her sleep again."

Sasuke nodded, already knowing how to deal with a minor head injury. He didn't bother to tell the doctor that this Naru wasn't his girlfriend. Then she probably wouldn't let him visit the beautiful – slutty – girl. He was a bit selfish, he knew that, but he wasn't cruel. He couldn't let her wake up all alone with only doctors and nurses surrounding her.

"Thank you, doctor," he said stoically. "May I see her?"

"Of course. Just down the corridor, the fifth door to the left."

He bowed, and then walked towards the room. Before entering, he took a pause by the coffee machine to get a third cup. He would probably need it.

Once he got inside the room, closing the door behind him, he was stunned by her looks. Her slightly wild, rough, appearance made her even more interesting. Now, in the light, he could see that there were many flaws on her that made it impossible for her to be beautiful.

For example, the make-up that was smeared here and there over her face. The faint whisker-like marks on her cheeks. The almost unnoticeable bump on her nose. The dirty nails with orange nail polish. The lanky arms.

There were things on her that made up for every faulty that he noticed, nevertheless.

The big, round breasts. The plump lips. The smooth-looking, tan skin. The perfect waist. The long legs with what could only be perfect thighs.

He wondered how she looked naked.

Her long, thick hair looked a bit dirty, yet, he couldn't help but reaching out to run his long fingers through it. He snorted, noticing that it _felt_ dirty as well. He removed his hand, putting the coffee cup on the table next to her bed. There was a chair in the corner, and that was where he sat down.

And fell asleep.

UAUAUA

Sasuke woke up with pain in his neck. He stretched, listening as it cracked when he moved. He fluttered his eyes open, confusion washing over him upon the sight of a completely white room. Everything but the ugly green curtains was white. There was a pile of clothes – a black t-shirt and a black mini-skirt – on the floor.

There was a girl sitting on the bed, staring at him with big eyes.

She looked newly showered, her hair wet and slick against her shoulders. She was wearing a grey shirt and a pair of sweatpants, both with the hospital's logo. Today she looked even better, Sasuke admitted. Clean.

"Who are you?"

He was satisfied when she spoke. Her voice suited her perfectly. Her mischievous tone fitted her rough, wild looks almost too well. She didn't seem faced upon having woken up all alone in a hospital with a concussion. Instead, she sounded curious.

"Uchiha Sasuke," he told her slowly. "I called for an ambulance yesterday, when you..."

"I guessed so much," she said with a grin. "Thanks."

Sasuke merely shrugged, which made her grin fade away. He couldn't help but think that her lips looked dangerously inviting when she was pouting.

"I hope it wasn't too much of a trouble," she said.

"What's your name?" He cut her off rudely, not wanting to listen to her anymore. She frowned, and Sasuke could almost hear how she was cursing him in her head. It made him smirk.

"Uzumaki Naruko," she answered after a while. "I'm from the boarding school outside Konoha."

Sasuke didn't bother to listen as the girl continued to explain what she had been doing with Kiba and the others. Boring, Sasuke said to himself. He was more interested in the way her breasts bounced when she gesticulated with her hands.

She wasn't wearing a bra.

"–doctor called my parents an hour ago. So they should be here pretty soon. They live in West Konoha."

Sasuke's slender eyebrows rose. He hadn't guessed that her parents would be rich. In fact, to own a house in West Konoha, they had to be very rich. Sasuke himself lived there, but more on the side, as the centre was mostly modern, big apartment buildings.

"So, thank you. You don't have to stay any longer if you don't want to." Once again, the grin was back on her face. Sasuke could almost feel that she didn't want to be left alone. Instead of offering himself to stay, Sasuke stood up. She looked slightly disappointed as she watched him walking towards the door.

"I need some coffee," he muttered.

UAUAUA

She had been talking almost non-stop for over an hour. Sasuke was sure that he would get a headache if this continued. She paused a few times in her monologue, waiting for him to add something. He did so, adding 'hm,' 'mhm' or 'I see.'

Despite the fact that she talked too much, he listened intently on what she told him. She was interesting, he noted. She didn't tell him anything of importance; just shallow stuff. Her age, her favourite colour and such things.

She was a year younger than he was. She was seventeen. He found it incredible that she acted as if she had experienced a life-time already. From what he had grasped, she wasn't too bright, though.

He was actually smirking as she told him a story about her first day at the boarding school when someone knocked at the door. Shizune entered, smiling. "Jiraiya-sama is here to get you, Naru-chan."

"Oh. Okay. I'll just say goodbye to Sasuke."

"Come out when you're ready." Shizune closed the door after exiting.

Naruko blushed when she looked at Sasuke. Why, the Uchiha couldn't understand. He guessed that it wasn't because of attraction – she had made it perfectly clear that she wasn't a lovesick puppy. She was worthy of his respect, as she didn't drool in his lap.

"I'll see you around?" She gave him a big smile as she climbed out of the bed carefully. He could notice how unsteady her first steps were. He stood up; ready to catch her if she was to fall. She took a step closer to him, stumbling slightly.

He was there in a second, his arms embracing her to make sure that she wouldn't fall to the floor. Her balance was off, probably both from the concussion and from natural clumsiness. He closed his eyes, inhaling the scent of shampoo in her hair.

Her lanky arms wrapped around his waist, pressing closer. His eyes opened at the feeling of her soft breasts against his chest. He held his breath, forcing himself to think of something else than her lovely body.

He let her go. "I'll see you around." Moron, he added to himself. The moment she disappeared out of the room, he slumped down on the bed and waited. For what, he wasn't sure.

UAUAUA

The days flew by, not a single minute passing without a thought of her.

Yet, he couldn't understand what was so great about her. She was stupid. She wasn't exactly perfect. He knew that he could get something better, like the smart and cute Haruno Sakura at his school. Or the quiet, sexy Hyuuga Hinata. Perhaps even Yamanka Ino was a better choice than Naruko, as Ino was from a nice family.

Even while reading his new book, he couldn't concentrate. Somehow, he would think of the younger blonde girl. She had said that she didn't read much. He had guessed so much; she didn't seem to be one for books. When watching his favourite show, he would think of her. She had told him about her favourite show, and that it was only sent once a week.

When going to bed, he thought of her. When he took a shower, he thought of her. Oh, yes, how he thought of her.

He imagined her naked – on top of him, under him. He imagined how she touched him, sucked him. Her thighs wrapped around his waist as he pounded into her. His fingers in her wet hole. Licking her, kissing her. Screaming his name, moaning for more, crying in pleasure.

Sasuke closed his eyes, exhaling deeply. Every time he went outside, he scanned the area for the interesting girl. It seemed that she had disappeared, though. He even asked Kiba, trying to sound nonchalant.

Kiba had smirked back at him, his dark eyes twinkling in understanding. _"She's got a fine ass, I know." _

That hadn't been much help.

So Sasuke decided to ask someone else, someone that he knew would help him. He walked up to Sakura after school, as she was waiting for her older boyfriend to pick her up. She smiled to him, and he nodded back. There was an awkward moment before Sasuke decided to speak up.

"How's Naruko doing?"

When Sakura giggled, he understood that he hadn't been exactly discreet. She put a pink strand of hair behind her ear, looking up at him as she answered, "Well, she's been asking about you as well. I bet she wants to meet you too."

"That's not what it's about," Sasuke growled. Sakura's green eyes widened at the tone, but didn't say anything. "I was just wondering."

"Just take road twenty-two. After twenty minutes you'll see the sign and turn left. That's where her school is," Sakura snarled. Her shoes clapping against the ground as she walked away from him.

He rolled his eyes at her childishness, wondering why she had been so rude. He put his hands in his pockets, walking towards the parking lot. He got his own car a few months ago, but he hadn't used it much. Itachi mostly stopped by to give his brother a ride, since Itachi himself worked only ten minutes from the school.

Sasuke had never been very interested in cars.

Sasuke got in the car, starting the roaring engine. Road twenty-two, twenty minutes, sign to left. Naruko, he thought, here I come.

UAUAUA

The ride to the boarding school had gone perfectly well. The big problem was how to find Naruko. He had asked the receptionist, and been instructed to go to building A, where the dorms where, and knock on door fifty-one. Of course, no one had been there to open the door.

Now, he was scanning the cafeteria. There were only girls there, save from a few male visitors. It was a Friday afternoon, so he guessed that most were boyfriends, there to pick their girls up for some partying tonight.

He smirked in victory upon the sight of blonde hair in a ponytail. He walked up to the girl, who was sitting with a few others. They were all wearing school uniform, and Sasuke couldn't help but stare at Naruko's long legs, that were visible with the way she was sitting.

She looked up as she heard steps behind her. He stopped, waiting for her to recognise him.

"Sasuke?" A wave of surprise washed over her. "Sasuke!" She was up on her feet in seconds, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was almost a head shorter, even in those high shoes. He put his big hands on her hips. "What are you doing here?"

Sasuke glared over Naruko at the girls that were watching them curiously. "Visiting."

"Oh. Oh, of course!" The blonde grinned, giving Sasuke another hug. While he was sure that she was wearing a bra, he could feel her boobs press against his chest. He wondered if she knew what she was doing to him, or if she really was that dense.

"Perhaps, your room?"

Naruko looked up, confusion in her eyes. "Huh?"

"Your room, Naruko. Perhaps we could go to your room?" Idiot, Sasuke sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, sure!" Naruko took his hand in hers, and she pulled him through the cafeteria. He managed to keep up with her perfectly fine, as he was both taller and not wearing as difficult shoes as she was. He wondered if those dangerously high pumps were part of the school uniform, or if Naruko just wanted to wear them.

They walked a bit slower when they got outside, none wanting to fall on their arses. Naruko held onto him, laughing awkwardly when Sasuke looked at her questioning. They reached the right building, and walked through the corridors. They seemed to be almost alone on the second floor. Music blasted from one room, and laughter could be heard from another, but otherwise, it seemed as if everyone where somewhere else.

"Most girls go home on Fridays," Naruko explained when she saw Sasuke's expression. "My parents aren't of much company anyway, so I prefer to stay."

"I see."

Naruko opened her door, letting Sasuke inside.

The room was perfect size for a teenage girl. There was a window, the black curtains half-closed. The walls were blue, and the sheets on the bed were orange. There was a desk, but it could barely be made out as it was buried in books and papers. On top of a pile of laundry was a laptop. There were a few posters of popular singers on the walls.

Overall, it was a normal room. Slightly messy, but normal.

Naruko closed the door, an embarrassed smile on her blushing face. "So–"

Sasuke cut her off, pressing his lips against hers. She gave a surprised squeak when his arms came to wrap around her waist. He nibbled on her plump lower lip, the tip of his tongue coming out to taste. It took Naruko a while to respond, but it didn't matter. Her hands came up to rest on Sasuke's broad shoulders, closing her eyes as she was pressed closer to the older boy.

She gasped when his hands travelled downwards, down to the back of her thighs. Once Sasuke felt naked skin against the palms of his hands, he sneaked up under the skirt. Her breath hitched as his fingertips explored the hem of her panties. Her hands came to grip Sasuke's shirt when those fingers slipped inside of her laced panties.

The hands caressed her butt, the panties falling to the floor. She kicked off her shoes, parting their lips.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

And that was when he decided. He would take her then and there; remove their innocence on the bed with orange sheets. He was more than ready, having masturbated to the thought for weeks, and he could only hope that Naruko would put out.

They parted for a second or two as he removed his shirt and unbuckled his belt. She started to unbutton her blouse, but Sasuke had to help her – her eager fingers were just as clumsy as the rest of her. Once her blouse was gone, she slipped out of her bra.

And Sasuke stared.

He had watched porn. He had seen pictures. He had accidently walked in on Itachi's wife when she was getting undressed. He had seen breasts – he knew that they came in different packages, with different looks. It was hard to tell what kind you liked.

Yet, Sasuke was sure that Naruko's breasts were perfect. Round and big, tan like the rest of her naked skin. Her skirt was still on, and Sasuke wondered if her butt was as sunkissed.

He leaned down, tilting his head and planting a damp kiss on her beautiful neck. His tongue travelled down, and he closed his eyes when he felt Naruko's fingers bury themselves in his black hair. He reached one of her boobs, kissing and nipping.

She inhaled sharply when he licked over one of her nipples. "S-Sasuke...?"

"Mm?" He breathed hotly on her skin, her fingers still buried in his hair as he stood straight. He placed small kisses on her cheekbone. "What?"

There was silence, their lips merely millimetres apart. She then gave a giggle, "heh. I forgot what I was going to say."

Sasuke refrained from groaning, and instead leaned in to kiss her deeply. He caressed her butt, the back of her thighs and enjoyed the moans she let out. Her hands weren't completely innocent either, as they had taken up the task to get Sasuke out of his pants. The fingers fiddled with the zipper and the button, with no luck.

One of his hands abandoned her body to unzip and unbutton his jeans. They fell to the floor, and he stepped out of them. They were both naked, save Naruko who was still in her skirt. He had no idea how to get her out of that, as he saw no buttons or zippers. He broke their kiss, looking down on the hem of her skirt.

She looked down as well, staring for a while before she got what he meant. She gripped the skirt and pulled. It fell to the floor without a single sound. "Handy, huh?" She smirked, and he leaned down to push his tongue in her mouth.

She sucked on it, and he pushed closer. His hot erection twitched as it came in contact with her flat stomach. Precum was smeared out over her belly button, dribbling down.

"Bed," he demanded. She wasn't listening, though, busy kissing his collarbone. He groaned when she took one of his nipples in her mouth. Saliva against his skin had never felt so good. When she didn't obey, he grabbed her by the waist and – more or less – threw her on the bed.

She cursed in surprise and he climbed over her.

He was glad to notice that the orange sheets weren't as awful as they looked. They felt rather good against his knees as he leaned down to capture Naruko's lips. His hands travelled from her butt to her breasts. She smiled knowingly – he was not the first to fall in love with her boobs.

She moaned as he carefully touched her. He inhaled roughly when she pressed her body against his. She was so soft against his muscles, her curves inviting. She licked her lips and spread her legs so that he would fit between them.

She was gorgeous naked. Her hands touched him everywhere, and they finally reached his arousal. Precum dribbled down on her hand as she stroked him lovingly. He bowed his head down, hiding his face between her breasts – taking advantage of the position and tasting her skin.

Her now soggy hand reached down to his balls, touching curiously. He gripped her wrist, removing her hand from there before he climaxed. If she continued, he would become nothing but a puddle of satisfied goo.

"No need to be so harsh about it," she muttered and wiped her hand off on the pillow under her head. He was displeased with the fact that she was still talking, even if she was out of breath and struggling to find the words.

He supported himself on one arm, removing his other and caressing his way down over her stomach. Once he got lower, she gasped and unconsciously spread her legs further. He couldn't help but notice how flexible she was.

She was wet. So unbelievably wet and warm. He couldn't wait – he wanted to feel more of it. He pushed a finger inside of her, making her emit a strangled sound. She was so soft against his index finger, and he pushed in another one.

Each time he moved his fingers, he made her emit a different sound. A small sound, nothing but a hitch or a squeak. Her hand came down to assist him. She breathed heavily in his ear as his soaked fingers moved over her swollen clit.

"Sa..." She clenched her bright eyes closed, her free hand on his shoulder. "...s'ke..."

He grunted as his dick came in contact with her damp thigh. She was making him sweat, salty pearls running down from his forehead. She whispered something incoherent, and looked at him with half-lidded eyes. Sasuke wondered what she saw, or if the lust was making her sight blurry.

"...in me. _Now_."

She removed her hand from her cunt, slapping his hand away when he continued to play with her. While he dearly wanted to bury himself in her wet heat, he found that he enjoyed pleasuring her a great deal as well. However, it seemed that she wanted to get to the main course.

Sasuke almost fell off the bed when she slapped his arm impatiently. He glared at her, gripping his cock to guide it right. She was breathing heavily as he slowly entered her, stretching her unpleasantly. She fit perfectly around his member, their juices mixing inside of her.

It was something completely different from jacking off.

He thrust in and out of her, slowly, testing. She shifted, trying to find a comfortable position under him. He was quite heavy on top of her, but he managed to support most of his weight on his elbows. Her voice was purely sex when she spoke,

"Faster, bastard."

He grunted, refraining from calling her an idiot, and moved. She managed to get a hand in between them, touching herself while he pushed in and out. Their lips brushed, but they found no time for sloppy kisses.

She gasped. He grunted. They moaned, whispered illogically.

She hung onto him, her breathing speeding up as he started touching her breasts. He forced himself to think of something else than the wonderful feeling around his aching cock, to think of something else than her round breasts. It was hard, but he would forever hate himself if he came too early.

She whimpered, stuttering out his name. Her voice was laced with pleasure, making it hard to hear what she actually said. All he could hear was how close she was. She inhaled, trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," she whispered as he pushed into her harder. "Yes, yes...Yes, Sasuke, yes!"

She arched her back of the bed, pressing her breasts against his naked chest. She shivered, nearly clawing on Sasuke's shoulders as the Uchiha drove in and out of her. He allowed himself to relax, knowing that Naruko was satisfied and had climaxed.

She was still a pleasured mess under him when she reached out to caress his thighs. Her fingers were dangerously close to his ass, and he stuffed her with a generous load at the thought of his balls in her hands. Her lips were against his as he emptied himself in her, and her tongue licked up the saliva that dribbled out of their open mouths.

He slowly stilled, his dick going limp and bliss washing over his body. Tired, he pulled out of her, falling to her side. The bed was small, however, and Naruko fell out with a shriek. He would never admit that he actually smiled.

UAUAUA

Uzumaki Naruko wasn't your average seventeen-year-old girl. She didn't enjoy sitting still and gossip. She didn't enjoy shopping together with her girlfriends. She didn't enjoy drooling after a special guy.

Naruko enjoyed simple things. Things like those that people often took for granted – getting her favourite food for dinner, having the privilege to watch TV an entire day, driving a fast car. While she perhaps didn't get to do something she enjoyed everyday, she never did have to take out the trash, buy some milk because her mother had forgotten or clean her room.

Naruko enjoyed her life at the boarding school. She had friends, the teachers were fair and she had her own room. She had even more friends downtown, and she would always enjoy hanging out with them. They were a year older than she was, and they loved to have her partying with them.

She did enjoy dancing. She wasn't the ideal party animal, but she could get wild enough.

There was a pleasant vibe in the room when she woke up. She was covered in cool sweat, and she could feel something sticky on the insides of her thighs. She was pressed up against a warm body, skin against skin. The wall behind her and the muscular teen before her prevented her from falling out of the bed.

She was caged. She licked her lips, unsure what was the right thing to do. They had shared an incredible night, but she was pretty sure that it wasn't more than that.

She had never imagined her first time to be like this – so pleasurable. She had heard about her friends' escapades in bed, but they always had something to complain about. Sure that Sasuke had been a bit harsh in the beginning when he played with her pussy, but once she had helped him, it had been perfect.

She smiled, thinking of her Godfather. 'Sex is what you make of it,' he always said. He always reminded her of important it was to be active – both in real life and in bed. Somehow, it didn't disturb her as much as it probably should have. 'If you don't show or tell him what you want, how is he supposed to know?!'

"Mm..."

Naruko's eyes widened when the Uchiha shifted and fluttered his narrow eyes open. He pushed her up against the wall, and she blushed at the feeling of his morning arousal against her curls. His strong arms were wrapped around her waist, which made it impossible for her to jump over him and run for it.

She was starting to feel slightly stressed here. She wanted to get dressed and then get something to eat. She didn't want anything awkward to happen.

Though, with her usual luck, she could practically smell the awkwardness before it arrived.

Her nipples tickled when he shifted, lying under her instead. The orange blankets slowly slid down on the floor, leaving them both naked and cold. She cursed lowly, trying to wriggle out of his embrace.

She sat up, her hands on his beautiful chest. Unconsciously, she let her fingers brush against his nipples. He gave a low sound, placing his hands on her hips, she immediately slapped them away.

Of course, that led to awkward silence. Naruko even stopped breathing.

They stayed completely still, both unsure how to do this. Neither was experienced within this subject. Naruko wasn't completely innocent, so to speak, but she had never been in this kind of situation before. No one had ever slept over at her room before.

She forced out a chuckle, running a hand through her long, unruly hair. "I'll just...get dressed, yeah."

UAUAUA

Naruko and Sasuke were walking towards the parking lot, having gotten dressed and eaten breakfast. Naruko had put her long hair in a ponytail, not bothering to brush through it as she would take a shower as soon as Sasuke was on his way back to Konoha.

"It was, uh, nice to see you. I guess I never really thanked you for calling the ambulance. I mean, the others probably wouldn't have."

Sasuke silently agreed on the last part. "You know, Naruko, you thanked me quite thoroughly last night."

"Oi!" Naruko pointed at him, a determined look on her face. "It's not like I do those kinds of things every time someone saves me!"

Sasuke smirked, continuing to walk. "You make it sound as if your ass needs to get saved quite often. To be honest, I'm not surprised."

Naruko sputtered, trying to find some kind of comeback as they reached the parking lot. Her blue eyes widened comically, however, at the sight of a car she had never seen before. She screamed loudly next to Sasuke, making the Uchiha flinch.

"Aah! Sasuke!" She ran up to the car, and Sasuke had to admit that it was skilful of her not to fall in those high heels. "Is-is this yours?"

He looked the car over, nodding once. He couldn't really see what got her so excited. She was a girl. From what Sasuke had seen, girls didn't react that way when they saw a car.

He almost swallowed his tongue when she grasped his jacket and shook him. He was able to stand still, gripping her wrists roughly. He glared down at her, daring her to do that again. She didn't seem to care, though, as she let out an impatient cry,

"Please, let me ride with you!"

A smirk came to play on Sasuke's lips. "No."

Naruko froze, staring at him incredulously. "What?!"

"No, as in, I'm not taking you for a ride."

"...Not even if we make out in the backseat?"

UAUAUA

Sasuke parked his car outside his house two hours later. He was tired and a little grouchy. He hadn't gotten a chance to eat anything but breakfast, and it was almost dinner time now. His shirt was slightly wrinkled, and he almost forgot to fix his hair before he got out of the car.

As he entered the house, getting out of his jacket and shoes, pictures of him and Naruko fooling around in the back of his car came to play. She was very good at convincing people, Sasuke thought, as she had gotten him to take her for a very long ride.

Of course, after that she returned the favour by giving him a ride.

A small smirk played on his lips as he walked past the kitchen, where his parents were making dinner, and headed upstairs. He stopped in the middle of the stairs when his father called out after him. He cursed his luck.

Fugaku came out of the kitchen, walking up to him with a devious leer. "Son," he said lowly. "Congratulations."

Sasuke cleared his throat, deeming it best to ignore what his father was saying. "Thank you," he said slowly.

"My boy has finally become a man." Fugaku looked dangerously proud. "I must confess; I almost believed you didn't have it in you. Who is the lucky girl?"

"...Uzumaki Naruko, sir."

Fugaku only stared.

UAUAUA

They sat quiet during dinner, before Fugaku decided that change was needed. Sasuke was a bit surprised when his father spoke up, as they more often than not were silent when they ate. Mikoto would be the one doing the talking.

"Uzumaki Naruko, huh," Fugaku said. "I knew her father."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly. "You did?"

Fugaku swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth, nodding. "Yes. He died a few years ago, though, in a car crash. Of course you remember when the mayor passed away."

"Of course, father. What has that got to do with it?"

Fugaku narrowed his eyes, clearly not pleased with his son's confusion. He cleared his throat. "Namikaze Minato never married, but he did live with a woman named Uzumaki Kushina. They got Naruko together a year after you were born. I never met her, but from what I have heard, she is quite a beauty."

"Of course, father." Sasuke would never admit that Naruko was a wild creature with scars on her face and big breasts. That was not what was deemed a 'beauty' in their world, anyway. A beauty was someone like Sasuke's mother, Mikoto. Calm, non-eccentric. Not sexy or curvy.

Sasuke wondered why Naruko had lied to him the first time they met. She had told him that her parents lived in West Konoha, and that they were coming to get her. He remembered that Shizune had said that someone – Jiraiya – had arrived to get her, though.

To be honest, he wasn't too upset. He hadn't told her a single thing about himself. They had had sex twice, and that was that. They would probably never meet again.

"Kushina jumped in front of a train a week after Minato's death."

"Fugaku!" Mikoto put down her glass loudly. "Stop telling Sasuke these horrible things!"

Fugaku sighed, leaning back in his chair. "Mikoto...He's going to become a doctor; he's going to have to face death on daily basis. Now, don't bother your pretty head with these kinds of things. Sasuke is a man now."

It was quite tragic, Sasuke had to confess. He was surprised that Naruko wasn't as messed up as one would expect her to be after such a loss. First the death of her father, and then her mother committing suicide.

Heartbreaking indeed.

UAUAUA

It had been six weeks and three days since last time they met. Her face was beginning to fade away in his mind – he could only remember scars, blue eyes, and plump lips. The feeling of her body flushed against his would forever remain, though her voice was a memory gone.

"So, Uchiha, I heard from Sakura and Ino that your girl is in trouble again."

Sasuke looked up, having been putting on the school uniform again after P.E. Before him stood Kiba, Aburame Shino and their friends. Sasuke scowled, not quite understanding what the brunette was talking about.

The other guys returned to getting dressed and drying after their showers, but Kiba just sat down in front of the Uchiha, ready to explain. "Your girl, Naru-chan. Remember? The big-breasted blonde with a nice–"

"I get it," Sasuke cut him off. For some odd reason, Sasuke didn't want to hear the other male talk about Naruko in that disrespecting way. While at the same time, he felt a bit proud that the others thought she belonged to him.

"So... Is it yours or...?"

At this question, Sasuke could practically feel the other guys freezing, stopping their actions to listen at the answer. The young Uchiha, not grasping what Kiba was talking about, only blinked once. And Kiba made a sound of understanding,

"Ooh, she hasn't told you..."

"What?"

"You know what, Uchiha. I think it's best if you give your girl a call tonight."

UAUAUA

Sasuke sat before his laptop, the number to the girls' boarding school on the screen before him. Uzumaki Naruko's cellphone number hadn't been available, so he had settled for the next best. He was trying to tell himself not to call, as she would probably see him as a pathetic guy that was searching for a lay.

He didn't want her to think that he was desperate. Nor did he want her to think that she was his last resort, or his booty call.

Then again, he was kind of hoping that the call would lead into another meeting. Perhaps he could offer her a ride.

Finally giving in, he dialled the number on his cellphone.

"_What?"_Someone grunted in his ear.

Sasuke blinked in surprise, having guessed that he would be greeted by a polite receptionist. He found himself quickly, though, replying, "Is this Sannin Boarding School?"

"_Yes. Call back tomorrow – the receptionist is on her day off today." _

Refusing to be dismissed by some old man, Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Could you give me the number to room fifty-one?"

"_Whatever, sure. Just add a five and one in the end of this number. Moron."_ The man hung up, and Sasuke glared hard on the innocent wall. He did as the man had instructed, however, and dearly hoped that Naruko would answer.

"_Hello?"_

Sasuke was thrown off by the sound of Naruko's voice. It wasn't as loud or rough as he remembered it, but he guessed that he had remembered it wrong. "It's me."

"_...So, you've heard?"_

Sasuke wondered what he was supposed to know, frustration floating inside of him. "Wh–"

"_I don't expect you to do anything, okay?! Just-just..."_

Sasuke kept a frustrated groan inside. "Shut up and listen, Naruko. I'll come over tomorrow and we'll talk about whatever it is. Be in your room around noon. Goodnight."

He went to bed, masturbating with a refreshed memory of Uzumaki Naruko. He forced himself not to think about what he didn't know.

UAUAUA

Sasuke had never lied to his teachers before – he had never had a reason to. Today was different however. He lied about having a terrible headache. Of course, they believed him. Of course, he didn't go home and rest as they told him to do.

He drove down road twenty-two, curiosity and frustration mixing in his chest.

For twenty minutes, before he reached the turn, he wondered if this was the right thing to do. He wasn't completely sure that he wanted to know what kind of trouble 'his girl' was in. He didn't bother to wonder where Kiba had gotten the expression that Naruko was his girlfriend.

He parked his car on the parking lot, and was angry upon seeing the blonde girl there. He had told her to wait for him in her room, after all. He climbed out of the car, locking it with a simple push of a button. She looked a bit distracted, even as she admired his vehicle.

She looked awfully normal in the clothes she was wearing. She wore a knitted scarf that covered her chin and lips, and orange mittens on her hands. Instead of the school uniform, she wore a pair of tight jeans and a jacket.

As soon as their eyes met, she let out a aggravated sob.

At loss of words, he embraced her. He had seen on TV how people comforted others, and guessed that it would be the safest to do. If he didn't comfort her, she would probably punch him.

He tightened his grip, burying his nose in her blonde, thick hair.

"They're throwing me out of school, Sasuke. They're throwing me out and I don't know what to do!" She cried into his chest, both fear and fury in her voice. "I lied about my parents – I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Sasuke. I didn't want you to dislike me!"

Instead of replying, he led her towards the building where the dorms were. He put his hands on the back of her thighs, picking her up. She wasn't heavy, despite her delicious curves and big attitude. She wrapped her lanky arms around his neck automatically, letting him carry her to the safety of her room.

As it was a Thursday, there were a lot more people around in the dorms. Yet, no one seemed surprised when he entered the building and walked towards the elevators with Naruko in his arms. He guessed that they were used to Naruko being... well, Naruko.

Once they reached her room, he had to struggle with opening the door. It was kind of hard when the girl was crying on his shoulder. He managed, of course, and entered the room without problems. He shut the door with his foot, putting the girl on the bed.

Today, the sheets were yellow.

He almost stumbled over one of the boxes that littered the floor. The desk was clean, the papers and books gone. There were no clothes on the floor. The posters had been removed from the walls. She was being serious – they were throwing her out.

"Why?" He asked. He sat down next to her, wondering when she would pull herself together and just spit it out.

"Sasuke... I'm pregnant."

He suddenly wished that they had never met.

UAUAUA

"You know, ignoring me isn't going to make all this disappear."

Sasuke guessed that she was right, but it was worth a shot. He stared out on the road, pretending that he was all alone in the car. The radio was on; pop music streaming out of the speakers. Her voice was loud enough to be heard over the beats, much to his dismay.

"It's not only my fault!" She snorted, crossing her arms on her chest, not even noticing how that made her breasts push up. "If you didn't have a dick, we wouldn't be in this situation."

He blinked, wondering if she would have done him if he was a female. The thought of Naruko with another girl was slightly arousing. He couldn't believe that she was putting the blame on him, though.

"I mean, you shouldn't have shown up without a condom! I'm guessing now – correct me if I'm wrong – but you drove all the way to me for sex. I'm not totally stupid, bastard. The least you could've done was to bring some protection."

As they slowed down, driving over a speed bump, her boobs bounced. She had taken off her jacket and the scarf, and they were thrown over the seats in the back. The shirt she wore was anything but covering, so to speak.

She muttered lowly about something he couldn't hear, and they finally reached their destination. She looked over at him when the car stopped and the music died. "So, what are we doing here?"

Ignoring her, he climbed out of the car. Curious as she was, she practically jumped out of the car, not bothering to get her jacket or scarf. She didn't take well on being ignored, he understood, but he wasn't really in the right mind to speak at the moment. He would only end up saying something insulting or downright cruel.

He walked up to the tall, white apartment building. She followed, the heels of her boots clapping against the ground. Once they reached the big glass doors, Sasuke stopped. The guard eyed him, not even bothering to ask for an ID as Sasuke was already looking for his wallet. He took off his jacket and sweater, handing the latter to Naruko.

She took it, a confused wrinkle between her eyebrows. He gestured for her to put it on, before putting his own jacket on again. The guard, satisfied with having seen Sasuke's driver's license, stepped aside and let them walk through the wide doors.

There was a reception desk straight forward, and the cute receptionist immediately picked up the telephone to inform the penthouse of Uchiha Sasuke's arrival. She bowed politely when he passed, but was promptly ignored.

Sasuke was pleased when the elevator doors opened instantly after he had pushed the button. Naruko walked after him, and looked a bit surprised when Sasuke let her enter the elevator first, as if he wasn't angry with her at all.

The doors closed, and Sasuke leaned against the mirror-clad wall behind him. "Fuck," he whispered to himself. He looked over at Naruko, feeling slightly guilty. She looked confused, sad and a bit scared at the same time. It was obvious how badly she wanted to hide it, to make him believe that she was strong.

"You know, Sasuke–"

The elevator doors opened with a soft pling, and they both entered the hall of Uchiha Itachi's penthouse. In the same, white-painted hall stood Sasuke's older brother. His arms were crossed over his chest, not a single expression on his handsome face.

"Itachi," Sasuke spoke up. He put his hand on the small of Naruko's back, an unconscious act to show his support. He was selfish, not unkind – he wouldn't leave her alone with Itachi. "This is Uzumaki Naruko. Naruko, this is my brother."

Itachi unfolded his arms, taking a step closer to the teens. "A pleasure to meet the girl that managed to capture my little brother's heart."

Naruko almost took a step back when Itachi shook her hand. She didn't get any good vibes from the older Uchiha – she could practically sense that they wouldn't get along well. Once Itachi let go of her hand, she inched closer to the taller male by her side. While it was obvious that Itachi was older, Sasuke was both taller and more muscular.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi walked out of the hall, expecting them to tag along.

Sasuke walked after his older brother, not worrying himself to look over his shoulder to see if Naruko followed.

"I need your help, Itachi."

Itachi, managing to look so superior and intelligent while making tea, let a smirk grace his features. He looked over his shoulder, eyeing the blonde girl next to his little brother. "You always do, little brother."

UAUAUA

It was with furious steps that Sasuke left his brother's apartment. Itachi had merely found Sasuke's situation amusing. He had only given his younger brother two advices – both painfully obvious.

"_Either you get rid of the embryo..."_

Sasuke knew that this wasn't an option. Naruko had looked completely terrified upon the suggestion, and he understood that she thought that they – foolish or not – had no right to mess with a human life, that had been growing inside of Naruko over a month.

"_...or you get married."_

Sasuke unlocked his car, barely waiting for Naruko to catch up with him. He had already started it when she slumped down on the passenger seat, pouting childishly at the young male next to her. She growled before speaking, gaining his attention.

"You think I'm happy about this? If I marry you, I'm going to end up in a really nice house with a dog and two big cars. You're going to work all the time and only talk to me when you want to show me off to your co-workers, our kid is going to be spoiled, and I'm going to cheat on you with the outlandish gardener!"

Sasuke didn't even bother to look at Naruko, already knowing what kind of expression marred her face. He could actually picture what Naruko had said, much to his annoyance. He could imagine himself driving around in a big car, their baby boy or baby girl being a pain in the ass and coming home to find his wife and gardener in a sexy position that he himself didn't have time to try out.

"Hm," he snorted. "Just imagine what it would be if Kiba knocked you up. You should be grateful."

Naruko and Sasuke sat quiet as both imagined how it would be if Kiba knocked her up.

A small apartment downtown, messy as both Kiba and Naruko hadn't graduated and been forced to work. A small baby kid crying, Kiba turning fat and Naruko turning into a nicotine-addicted, bitter bitch.

"Oh, how much better that made me feel."

Sasuke glared.

UAUAUA

Sasuke had never been one to sit with others during lunch. He kept to himself, as no one really dared to approach him. The girls that adored him were too giggly to even dream of sitting down next to him in a casual manner. No boy felt the need to sit next Sasuke, as the Uchiha made it quite clear that he didn't want company.

When he woke up, he didn't expect anything to be different. However, after having been seated for less than five minutes, a few boys and girls sat down by his table. He recognised them all. Kiba with his friends Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru and Aburame Shino. They had brought Ino, Sakura and the ever quiet Hinata.

Sasuke felt like stabbing Kiba's eye with a fork.

"We thought it would be nice to get to know you, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura offered a big smile. Sasuke didn't smile back. "I mean, now that you're with Naru-chan and all, we'll meet more often!"

Sasuke couldn't help but hope that that wasn't the case. He would avoid the others at any costs.

"How's s-she doing?"

Sasuke looked up, surprised upon hearing the shy Hyuuga girl speak. Her big, pale eyes were staring right at him, her nose read from embarrassment. He almost felt inclined to answer. Of course, his answer was nothing more but a small shrug.

She seemed a bit disappointed, but didn't say anything.

Kiba, sitting too close to Sasuke, gave the Uchiha a shove. "No need be such a bitch about it. I mean, everyone knows your chick is knocked up and all, but c'mon. Get over it."

"You do realise that I am not interested in what you have to say, right?"

Kiba ignored the prissy Uchiha, speaking a little louder. "She keeping it?"

Sasuke stood up, taking his tray and the book he had been reading until the others had arrived. He walked away with determined steps. He would have to ask Naruko to tell her friends to back off from him. He didn't want them near him.

UAUAUA

Naruko was sitting on her bed, watching as Sasuke picked up another of her boxes and walked out of the room again. Had it been during any other circumstances, she would have helped him get her things out. Yet, she couldn't find the will to do so. She didn't want to leave the school – she didn't want to move to some crappy apartment.

She stared at the door, knowing that it took about five minutes for Sasuke to take one box, go to the car and put it there before returning. She was dressed in a white blouse and a grey plaid skirt, since she had been forced to return the school uniform. Normally, she would put her long, thick hair in a ponytail or two, but she hadn't even bothered to brush it through today.

She knew that she looked awful, without a touch of make-up, but Sasuke had been considerate enough not to say anything. Of course, he had looked her over and snorted, but she didn't think that it counted as an insult. She didn't want him to be there, but he had shown up after school with a big jeep. Now, he was helping her move out of there.

To where, she had no idea.

"Come on then."

She jumped in surprise, getting up on her feet. Sasuke had returned, and was now holding the last box in his arms. He looked a bit impatient, but she didn't really care. He had known the possible consequences that came with fucking. Or, at least she hoped that he knew what could happen when you didn't use a condom.

"Stop moping around."

Naruko looked up at the harsh tone, glaring dangerously at the father of her unborn child. "I'm not moping, asshole. I just got thrown out of my home, and I have nowhere to go. Oh, and I'm pregnant."

Sasuke didn't say anything. As they reached the big car, he put the final box in the backseat, and then opened the door for the blonde girl. Naruko blinked, a little surprised that he bothered with such gentlemen acts.

"I'm dumping your shit at Inuzuka's," he informed her as he started the car. Naruko narrowed her eyes, wondering what Sasuke had given the egocentric brunet for that. Sasuke, seemingly reading her thoughts, continued; "I got him a date with a friend of mine. Karin."

"You have friends?" Naruko couldn't help the surprised tone, and it was obvious that Sasuke disliked it, even as he concentrated on driving out on the highway. "I mean, uh... You're friends with Karin?"

"Whatever."

Naruko pouted at Sasuke's antics, deciding that it was time for a new conversation subject. "So, where are you dumping me?"

Sasuke glanced at her before he returned to watch the road. He sighed through his nose, straightening his posture. Naruko wondered if she should be scared. And as Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, Naruko felt nervousity washing over here.

"I'm 'dumping' you at my place."

UAUAUA

Normally, Sasuke would never have done such a thing. He had never before brought someone to his house, and had never thought that he would. Of course, this situation demanded unusual things from both him and Naruko. Luckily enough, no one else would be home for a few hours. They would get some time to plan what they would say, how they would explain themselves.

Of course, Naruko had the attention span of a mosquito. As they had made themselves comfortable in his room – she dropping on the bed, him by his desk – she started spacing out as soon as he started talking about their options.

"Or we could say that the condom broke. Though, my father– Naruko? Naruko, you're not listening." Sasuke pinched his nose, trying not to explode. The dumb blonde was grating on his nerves. She was too busy looking around in the room to even notice the sudden lack of his voice. "Naruko," he repeated.

She winced in surprise, sitting up. Upon seeing his angry face – pale lips in a strict line, slender eyebrows furrowed and dark eyes narrowed – she blushed. The pink colour spread over her cheeks, and she bit her lower lip. "Yes, Sasuke?"

She looked awfully cute like that, he noted. On his bed, her lips slightly parted and her big breasts straining against her blouse. It was as if she belonged there, her lean legs spread indecently, giving Sasuke the perfect view under her skirt. His mouth watered at the sight of her laced panties.

Pretending that she didn't notice him staring, Naruko looked at him seductively. Sasuke cleared his throat, trying to concentrate on his task – whatever that was.

"It's getting pretty lonely over here," Naruko said coyly. She played with a long, blonde strand of hair. "Won't you join me, Sasuke?"

Completely brain-washed, Sasuke walked over to his bed. Without even thinking, he leaned down over her, pressing their lips together. She made a small noise, her hands coming up to his shoulders. She spread her legs, making room for him. He took the opportunity, placing himself between her smooth thighs and putting his hands on her back.

Their tongues moved together, and she was the one to break their kiss. He glared at her, not taking the loss of contact between their mouths lightly. With a small sound, he started kissing her neck. She threw her head back, her long hair falling over her shoulders. With closed eyes, he travelled upwards.

He was breathing heavily; the sound of Naruko's ragged breathing accompanying his, and his parted lips tickled over her skin. Up over her neck, his hot breath against her jaw line. Her cheekbone was slightly pink when he softly kissed her scars. Naruko let out a sound, not really sure if it was a moan or a sob.

She just wanted to escape this world for a little longer.

UAUAUA

Before Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto arrived, Naruko understood that she would have to change to something more suitable. She didn't want Sasuke to be ashamed of her, and she didn't want his parents' to think that she was a slut.

So, she brushed through her hair multiple times before she put it in a tight ponytail. Her friend Yamanka Ino often did that – it made you look smarter, she said. Naruko then changed into the most intelligent-looking clothes she had. Black jeans and a turtleneck.

When Sasuke had laughed at her pathetic try, she had changed her clothes again.

She wore a slightly longer plaid skirt, this one black, and a white blouse instead. She turned to Sasuke, her eyebrows furrowed. Her boobs and hips prevented her from looking boring and intellectual. When she said that to Sasuke, he only shook his head and sighed.

"Remember what we said earlier?"

She nodded, even though she had no idea what Sasuke had said earlier. She guessed that it couldn't be too important, as she couldn't remember it. Correcting her ponytail once more, she stood up and followed Sasuke out of the room. As they walked down the stairs, she had to resist teasing him about the face he was doing. He looked as if he was ready to throw up from nervousity.

She felt no nervousity herself, but would be on her best behaviour. For Sasuke, she would calm down and behave. For Sasuke, that wanted her to be silent and look responsible. Mature, for Sasuke. It was true that they didn't talk very much, but she could practically feel the bond between them. After sharing something as sacred as sex, there had to be some form of bond.

"Father," Sasuke spoke up when they entered the kitchen. Fugaku looked as if he had just taken off his shoes, his working-face still on. It softened slightly upon the sight of Sasuke, but Naruko still noticed the stern lines. "This is Uzumaki Naruko."

Fugaku turned to the blonde girl behind his son, and Naruko bowed politely. Fugaku bowed his head in return, waiting for his youngest to introduce him.

"Naruko-chan, this is my father."

Naruko couldn't help but smile at the suffix Sasuke had added. Apparently, he wanted Fugaku to think that they were close. Closer than they actually were. As in, boyfriend-girlfriend close.

"A pleasure to meet you, sir," Naruko offered.

Fugaku nodded, silently thinking about the girl's appearances. She was dressed properly, but an air of unruliness surrounded her, mischief practically sparking in her beautiful eyes. She looked a lot like his late friend, Namikaze Minato, he confessed. Yet, he wouldn't say that he was the kind of girl he had expected his youngest son to end up with. He had expected someone more discreet and perhaps, well, _shy_.

"Father, we have something to tell you."

Here it comes, Naruko thought. She wondered sadly if Fugaku – albeit unsympathetic looking – would actually throw his son out when he heard. She didn't want to be the cause of Sasuke's unhappiness. Even if the bastard had himself to blame, knocking her up like that.

"Naruko-chan is pregnant."

**The End **

**A/N: …**Please do imagine your own ending, since I was incapable of writing one. My apologies.Don't let that stop you from reviewing, though, ne? I'd love to hear what you thought, and perhaps give me some tips on how to write hetero lemons (I've never had hetero sex). Thank you for reading!


End file.
